


Hogwarts: The Sherlock Years

by pennswoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn because I love all things Harry Potter and Sherlock and I really love the idea of Sherlock and John as teenagers in school robes. The sorting of several of these required much thought, John Watson's in particular, which was heavily inspired by Minisinoo's <a href="http://minisinoo.livejournal.com/353930.html">powerful essay on Hufflepuff House</a> in which she equates them to the Spartans at Thermopylae.  And as for Mrs. Hudson, I couldn't imagine her anywhere but as head of Gryffindor.</p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/33506453642/hogwarts-the-sherlock-years-by-pennswoods">Tumblr link.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts: The Sherlock Years

  



End file.
